shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Generalzer0
Welcome Hi, welcome to One Piece: Ship of fools Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Lucifer page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Roranoa zoro (Talk) 00:32, April 28, 2011 Subarashii story chapter 23 is outAwesome! 06:20, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Nova Blade vs Lucifer Hey!! That is a great idea! However, i dont mean to get annoying but can i run a couple of ideas past you as well? Seeing as Nova is atm more developed and (in my own opinion sorry :S) more powerful, how about they could meet at the bar in water 7 or something? then Nova could quickly continuosly rob Lucifer's drinks and then he could sit next to Lucifer and reek of alcoholand then Lucifer (being annoyed) could yell at him for robbing his drinks but then Nova can say soming and give him twice as much cash and walk out then Lucifer curious as to what the hell went on could chase after him, then they could talk for a while and reveal their histories to one another, then Nova could tell him about the DF he ate and then they could end up fighting over something Lucifer could say like about the DF sounding silly or something Nova could say jokingly that lucifer finds an insult. Then they could fight and Nova could see his potential easily through dodging his attacks and stuff and then could give Lucifer pointers while they are fighting making him angrier and then leading to lucifer trying harder, then lucifer could manage to hit nova only to see his trident or fist or etc. gone straight through Nova's head then nova could just appear behind lucifer and say game over or something cool and then knock lucifer down. then when lucifer wakes up they could be at the top of a mountain or something and Nova could be sat down beside him looking at the stars and then say to him "do you know why you can't hit me?" and then could tell him, then they could have some sort of heart to heart talk and Nova could teach lucifer about the three haki's but then could tell him that he is only going to teach him how to use busoshoku haki, then after like a weeks training they could bid farewell and then Nova could turn to Lucifer and say something like "See you in the New World!" and then smile and then shine and dissapear (where he travels at light speed to his ship). Whatya think ? i was thinking bout it earlier today while at work :L 1NF3RNO 17:05, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Sounds great! it doesnt have to be at water 7 if you don't want it to be though i just thought of a pub then a random island ! xD 1NF3RNO 08:02, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Subarashii story http://shipoffools.wikia.com/wiki/Ship_of_Fools_Chapter_25%3ASubarashii_Story read it thnx!Awesome! 20:31, May 19, 2011 (UTC) you can you can make the plot but can you then tell me the plot?? User:Firefist553/Sign 04:43, May 20, 2011 (UTC) just to be sure r you gonna make the plot???? if possible could you tell me which 2 plots ??? number 2 sounds the best!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!but 1 sounds good too i can't choose !!!!!!!!!!! :( 1NF3RNO???? that souinds the best wel if u don't mind could you make it Layouts Message sent through bot,so if you are a staff member,please bear me as I did not find a way to exclude you.Thanks. Click "Add a page" and you see something called"Pirate crew",click it and enter the page name and "add page". You'll be taken to another page,save/preview it:You'll see the default layout ...just fill 'em out. If you like the idea,tell me and I'll create 'em for "Pirate","Ship","Location",etc. If you dont like it,do tell me and I'll try to improve it. Another thing:Mark the page for deletion if you've created it for a test:) Thanks:)--Roranoa...... 11:26, May 21, 2011 (UTC) opinion I like the number 1 idea :) and you could combine them abit asin this: after Shiro and Lucifer defeat the boss they could mock each others fighting techniques or something bragging about being stronger then they could fight each other? making it Shiro and Lucifer vs boss then Shiro vs Lucifer? but, if you dont mind me asking. . . could i include Nova? pleaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaase?? it could be that Rose gets kidnapped aswell and he goes after her aswell ^^ but i wont ask that he takes all Shiro's and Lucifer's awesomeness i just want him to be in this potentially awesome! storyline and kick some arse (probably being the boss's main force ((which are weaker than the boss)) and kicking/distracting their arse while leaving it up to Shiro and Lucifer to defeat the boss xD you can say no if you want :P i dont mind :) if it is no then i like 1 the best :P Thank you guys very much for including me in this!! 1NF3RNO 20:14, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Shiro and Lucifer righto checking yours and firefists discussions i read that you are going to include nova!! THANK YOU for one xD also, if you dont mind, id like to make a few requests: Nova uses his katana against the boss' groupies, he says something heroic about holding them off for shiro and lucifer to fight the boss, he meets Shiro and Lucifer when they are together and he has some guys already beaten up, also when they meet can he do something funny like look at them and say "hmmm, you guys look familiar . . hmm. . ." and after they defeat the boss Nova comes in grabs Rose thanks them both and yell's at them that he will see them in the new world and he wishes them good luck! And thats all :L sorry if im asking alot :/ and just wondering will this be after they have both met Nova or before? 1NF3RNO 19:40, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Nova and Shiro met before this and fought and drew, then after the time skip during the yonkou war shiro tries to fight to fight with Nova but! nova has become so ultimately stronger its unbelievable and his crew is strong enough that the 4th strongest Silver is able to defeat Shiro making him want to train much harder lol so they meet once before and once after the time skip. so this could be after they meet for the first time meaning Nova has had an impact on both of their lives before and its epic for them to see him again and for him to see them again! xD 1NF3RNO 20:20, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Alright il give it a go xD how about: *An unfortunate choice of Kidnapping *An Impossible Rescue and Fated Encouter *Shiro and Lucifer Team up?!?! With Nova's Assistance?!? *The Ultimate Team : Shiro Kain, Lucifer and Nova Blade!! *KIDNAPPED!!! A Daring Rescue!! Any of them any good ? its quite a hard thing to title lol xD sorry if they are rubbish lol xD 1NF3RNO 20:43, May 24, 2011 (UTC) WOOHOO!! cant wait to read it :) 1NF3RNO 20:53, May 24, 2011 (UTC) No Worry at all dude xD its alright :P i can wait :) i understand about the school part as i used to go! Anyway with the whole Meeting of Lucifer and Nova before that any way would you mind if i made one and showed you it first then we could decide on which one to keep :P because im gooing to progress on the training and heart to heart talk thing, also i was wondering, Could it be Nova who tells lucifer about Luffy defeating Enel ?? pleaaaaaaaaaase anyway, im just asking cause if you dont want me to i wont :) Thaks for telling me dude!! XD And dwry i am more grateful at the fact your doing it for me and firefist :P 1NF3RNO 20:46, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Alright Mate xD I'm just going to edit Nova's line's and the rest of his crew's Also may i ask this, would you mind if i edited a minority of what your crew say when attacking Nova? im not gunna change the story at all ^.^ just some of the things said xD Please tell me if you dont like the changes and i will undo the editing xD 1NF3RNO 21:26, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Hey! ive done the editing if there are any parts you dislike, then 10000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 apologies :( If you like the whole thing! 10000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 Thank yous :P Your awesome friend 1NF3RNO 22:22, May 25, 2011 (UTC) all of them and if shiro and nova meet again they say:YOU!!!!!............who r you???? gaigoru gaigoru no mi hope this is not the same that i intended.But i was about to name it juzo-juzo no mi.A paramecia devil fruit.Can you tell me the detail of gaigoru gaigoru no mi!Awesome! 00:07, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Subarashii story http://shipoffools.wikia.com/wiki/Ship_of_Fools_Chapter_26:Subarashii_Story. Read it!hope you like it!Awesome! 01:23, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Page Tabs I'll let you do it, i know i'll mess it up in someway and i'll get too annoyed with it. Massive thanks for the help btw The skyline pirates The first 10 pirates, Nova, Drake, Leo, Rose, Scarlett, Mike, Primo, Afro, Silver and Tarakudo. there you are dude :P 1NF3RNO 22:58, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Hey dude!! Just gunna ask this seeing as your typing up the Ultimate Team story, At the end would Nova, Shiro and Lucifer be able to form a bond as blood brothers? This would of course help in leading to why Nova becomes so extremely outraged when he sees shiro and lucifer on the supremes side :P Of course it would be this in Nova Blade's personal view :P: Nova Blade (Big Blood Bro due to Yonkou status, Training Lucifer to a degree) Shiro Kain (Blood Bro Drawing with Nova in a fight) And Lucifer! (Baby Blood Bro due to getting trained by Nova to a degree) 1NF3RNO 12:10, June 8, 2011 (UTC) just i created this blog just have a look http://shipoffools.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Firefist553/Akainu Parent Tabs Yo! Thanks for introducing Parent tabs in the wiki! I didn't know how to do that kind of stuff until you came! Boy, it made things sure lot easier for organizing. You think you can help out in making a page to help explain on how to make it so users can understand how to do so by themselves? Then please put it in the Ship of Fools Wiki Rules page? Please?!!!!!.....Hmmm..with a DON! on top...How is that even possible?.....Thanks!!! Oh yeah, I am interested in Joudan in meeting Lucifer. After, I ACTUALLY add something to his page, we can discuss this in much detail if you would like to...FoolishMortalFOOL 23:49, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Lucifer and Joudan Thanks and yes, Joudan is deceased but his death happens a while after the Marineford War. I was thinking that they meet each other before the 2 yr time skip.FoolishMortalFOOL 03:07, May 30, 2011 (UTC) How about we just wait until I create more information for Joudan? I need to make part 2 for Marcus Soarian vs. Rakku 1st. Sorry.FoolishMortalFOOL 04:39, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Page tabs 2 Yep go ahead.....i have a tendancy to get confused from instructions....kinda a draw back to my aspergers Strange so this is a kinda strange question but wanna be my friend???You seem cool and almost all of your characters i love , and i think/hope you like my characters Firefist553 did it!!! i finished it http://shipoffools.wikia.com/wiki/Shiro_meets_Nova_:_The_Sun_vs_The_WInd Yonkou elections I did say I would host the next one but isn't it a bit too soon for that? Or is it just me?FoolishMortalFOOL 00:34, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Initially, once per month but then now, it's either each 2 or 3 months. You know, I'm not the one made up this ideaFoolishMortalFOOL 00:47, June 3, 2011 (UTC) That's all right but....I guess we should have Supernovas along with Yonkou next month.FoolishMortalFOOL 00:52, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Messge Message sent through bot Your vote is expected hereUser_blog:FoolishMortalFOOL/ORGANIZATION_IS_NOW_ACTIVE_but..... Thanks:)--[[User:Roranoa zoro|'The WG-CinC!']] can i ???? so i feel writing a story about when the skyline,angel and kaze pirates arrive at a humongous island which ruled by a certain crew and is split in 3parts on each part a third of that crew resides which our pirates have to beat to save the island.so????also feel free to help create the crew it would be a great help and remember whole your crew will have to fight Firefist553 Ps:can i ask?????but when is the third part out???? New Message Message sent through bot Your vote is expected[[User_blog:Roranoa_zoro/Warlord_Election|'here']]. :[[User:Roranoa zoro|'WG CinC!!']] hey man, can my characer austinato fight any of your characters with low bounty? COOL! How about Drautic meets Fernando? Putridas 00:34, June 29, 2011 (UTC) how about this how about fernando gets in a huge mess and Drautic is there and lends him a hand. Putridas 02:11, June 29, 2011 (UTC) YEAH! But even tough they're able to beat the marine. The marines' overwhelming numbers cornered the 2 of them. That's when Drautic's crew comes to rescue him. Putridas 02:20, June 29, 2011 (UTC) YOU! You should write it, i'm kinda busy doing something. Putridas 02:26, June 29, 2011 (UTC) hmmmm how about after. Putridas 02:45, June 29, 2011 (UTC) WOW! That's one looong story.Putridas 02:49, June 29, 2011 (UTC) QUESTION So i'll be making a story where shiro will be executed at marineford will lucifer come and help him???????? Shichibukai Status I would just like to inform you that the Official Results are in. You are now the "Best Fiction Writer" Shichibukai! Congratulations! Galcion 21:36, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Thank You I couldve sworn i said thank you before but it appears i didnt. THANK YOU VERY MUCH. For noticing the Nova on another wiki, and informing me, xD It turned out to be a copyright issue as they had copied and pasted my character Dx I never would have found out if you hadnt have informed me so thank you very much and i really do mean that!!!!! From me and all my characters THANKYOU!! 1NF3RNO 01:04, July 22, 2011 (UTC) The Marine Situation Hey Generalzer0, I am here to relay a message, it concerns all of us marines and our role on the site. http://shipoffools.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:FoolishMortalFOOL/MARINES_EMERGENCY_MEETING I adivise that you read it as it applys to everyone, See ya later, TheMediaJudge 08:51, July 28, 2011 (UTC)